DBE: Caula Saga
by theoneandonlyarrow
Summary: Dragon Ball Eternity "Every 1,000 years, a Super Saiyajin is born... and his power is... legendary." Brand new cast of characters, some will tie in with the old, some won't. Picture Gallery: http://s284./albums/ll19/saiyajin destroyer/DBE/ Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

DBE:

Dragon Ball Eternity

The Shining Saiyajin

_**1,000 years have passed since Goku defeated Omega Shenron; 1,000 blissful years of peace. The dragon balls have lain dormant for centuries, their use all but forgotten. Planet Vegeta had been wished back by its prince, and the Saiyajin race was reborn. Now, the Earth is in desperate need of a new hero… Who will rise to the challenge?**_

Zuchin stared down the training bot. It was winning. He jumped backwards out of the way of its huge fists coming down at him, then started back flipping towards the wall. Planting his feet on the wall, he rocketed forward, assaulting the robot for all he was worth. The 15 year old was knocked away like a sardine.

"That's it. I'm through." He threw his right hand out behind him, energy gathering in it. Soon, the ball of energy was glowing a bright white. "Shining Sphere!" He threw the ball at the training bot, and it shot straight through it. The mechanical monster short-circuited, and fell backwards, a small explosion from the ball destroying the droid. Zuchin leapt up, throwing one arm into the air in triumph and glee. "I did it!!!"

Lacy, a human scientist, rushed into the training room. "Zuchin!!! I told you _not_ to destroy this one! That's the third one this week!!!"

Zuchin flicked his tail. "But I was losing!"

"I thought that was the point! To build a robot you couldn't beat so that when you could, it would be an accomplishment!"

"Then make it energy resistant."

Lacy sighed. "You saiyajins… I'll have to run some tests, and most of them will be on that 'Shining Sphere' of yours."

Zuchin nodded. "Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Zuchin left the complex belonging to the young woman he'd just finished talking to. At first, he'd gotten lost in the long, metal corridors. But he'd been here only 3 short weeks, and he already knew the place like the back of his hand.

There it was: the ladder, up ahead. Zuchin lifted off the ground, floating upward. He gently eased the hatch open, then floated up into the sky.

The fresh air felt good in Zuchin's lungs. He didn't like the recycled air. He flew. Fast and low, he flew. He did loops, belly rolls, somersaults, and all sorts of other tricks, all for the joy of flying.

There was a beep in his ear. Lacy had given him a communicator she could use to contact him if she needed him. "Zuchin, where are you?"

Zuchin considered the question for a moment. "Couple hundred yards above Satan City. Why?"

"Zuchin! How am I supposed to get any work done on your training robot if you're off joyriding?"

"I am not joyriding!!! I do not need a plane to fly, and I take great offense at the insinuation that-"

"Zuchin, just shut up and get your tail back here."

"I am not pulling out my tail!!! Besides, it can't fly."

"Now, Zuchin!"

The boy sighed. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

He flew back and floated into the hatch, closing it behind him, then landed. He spoke into the communicator. "Alright, where are you?"

"The firing range."

Surprised, Zuchin steered right and walked through a series of doors. He loved the firing range. Mostly because Lacy _never_ went there. But when he walked in, he saw a set of tri-fold panels, that looked an awful lot like solar panels, set up in front of his favorite target.

Lacy smiled. "This will let me measure your energy abilities, and allow me to create a robot that can withstand them."

"How did you know that this was my favorite target?"

"There were burn marks all over it, rather than tiny holes in it."

Zuchin blinked. That was a good point. "Alright, what do you want me to do?"

Lacy had him throw a series of attacks at the panels, starting with a normal ki blast. This was followed by a normal Shining Sphere, then his strongest Shining Sphere without powering up. She then told him to power up in steps, throwing attacks of different strengths as he did. But Zuchin's only attack was his Shining Sphere.

Finally, Lacy got all the readings she needed, and set off to build a better robot. A few days later, Lacy called Zuchin to his training room. Before he entered, she stopped him, talking to him for a moment. "This one is smaller, but it's faster, too. It will also learn from you, so watch out. As your attacks grow stronger, it will adjust."

Zuchin nodded and walked in. A young girl about his age stared him in the eyes. "This can't be right… I'm going to get my ass handed to me by a girl?" Sighing, he took a stance. "Computer… begin training program… add holographic terrain, city; goal: protect the people."

There was a female voice, slightly tinny. "Loading program…" The room was fairly large, but it wasn't large enough for the program. Sliding doors opened in the floor. "Program loaded. You may enter."

As Zuchin walked over to the entrance, he looked at his sparring partner. She hadn't moved yet. "Computer, does the training bot have a complete program of holographic training exercises?"

"Negative."

"Upload, and have the bot join me when the upload is finished."

"Affirmative."

Zuchin jumped, floating down into a holographic replica of Satan City and landed on the ground. He hid in an alleyway, staring up at the holographic sky. After a few minutes, the girl floated down, hovering above the city, and threw her hand out behind her. A glowing white ball formed. "Shining Sphere!" The ball exploded on contact with the street nearby. Three holograms were killed. He had to save at least half to complete the goal. Failure to do so made the bot stronger. If all the buildings were destroyed, the same thing would happen. If all the holograms were destroyed, the bot would be at full power.

Zuchin realized she'd used Shining Sphere. "Hey! No fair! That's _my_ move!!!"

She threw another, but he flew out and caught it. It was hot, burning in his hand. He'd never caught an energy blast before. He felt a strange feeling of accomplishment. He threw it back at her. She quickly dodged, almost moving so fast Zuchin couldn't see her.

He threw his hand out behind him, flying towards the girl. "Shining Sphere!" Throwing the white ball of energy, he watched it fly towards her. She deflected the ball with ease. That was a new feature as well.

Zuchin threw a punch. The bot blocked, and threw one of her own. Zuchin blocked. Suddenly, the melee began, a fierce battle of blows ensuing. It was a stalemate. She was toying with him.

A blinding flash emanated from Zuchin, and his white aura glowed, as though an inner light shone brightly through from within. This is why Lacy called him the Shining Saiyajin. He flew at the bot, trying again. Another stalemate. Zuchin was at his max! But that was the point, wasn't it? To get stronger.

The third time he tried, apparently, she got bored, because next thing Zuchin knew, he was picking himself up out of the ground. Shining Spheres were everywhere, now. Zuchin couldn't believe it. One of the Spheres sped towards him.

He raised a hand, throwing one of his own. "Shining Sphere!" There was an explosion when the Spheres met, but Zuchin was unscathed. He needed to stop the Spheres raining down on the city… but how? If it worked for one sphere, wouldn't it work for all of them? But how could he produce that many Shining Spheres?

He formed a Sphere in one hand, naming his new attack in his head. "Shining Spheres!!!" As he threw the onslaught of Spheres, he realized how stupid that sounded. _Shining… Barrage. I like it._

Try as he might, though, he couldn't keep up with the girl's onslaught. Soon, she was so fast, he couldn't even see her. The holographic Satan City was laid to waste. Zuchin was being pummeled, now, and before he knew it, everything was black.

Now, it is a well known fact that saiyajins have a remarkable regenerative ability which enables them to recover from injury much easier and much faster than most races. Along with this, they grow stronger. The worse their injuries, the stronger they get. Zuchin had taken considerable damage. As such, he was much stronger now. When he awoke in the rejuvenation chamber, as the water drained away, he leapt to his feet. It almost looked as though his new set of armor put itself onto his body. He rushed from the room without even thinking about Lacy's voice calling after him to stop…

_**What is this mysterious saiyajin's story? Where did he come from, and what is he training for? And how will his next battle turn out? Find out, next time, on Dragon Ball E!**_


	2. Chapter 2

DBE:

Dragon Ball Eternity

The Mystery of the Black-Haired Super Saiyajin

_**Last time, on Dragon Ball E, a new saiyajin has appeared on Earth, training in an underground complex to become stronger for reasons as yet unknown. After being defeated by a rather familiar opponent, an android built for training purposes, the young saiyajin boy ran back, ready and raring for more. Is he strong enough to win this time? Find out, today, on DRAGON BALL E!!!!**_

"Computer, begin training program. Add holographic terrain, battleground; goal: defeat the opponent's army. Difficulty level: hard." Zuchin had never done hard before. This would be a challenge. Lacy was also bringing her palm to meet her forehead with great force on the other side of the glass.

"He's being a fool…"

One of her assistants sighed. "He's a saiyajin. There's no arguing with him. Let him go ahead and do it."

"Loading program…" The door to the dome below opened, and Zuchin, not wasting a second, jumped in, a white aura forming around him. The girl followed him. "You may enter."

Down below, there were two armies on a huge plain. One army wore blue uniforms. That was Zuchin's team. The other army wore red. The bot's team. Zuchin immediately formed a glowing white ball. "Shining Sphere!!!"

One of the army captains deflected it. Zuchin swore. That was new. It was the girl's turn, now. "Shining Sphere!" Catching it in his throwing hand, Zuchin charged another Shining Sphere into it. But his damage to her army was the distraction she needed. Spheres rained down as the armies charged each other.

Zuchin didn't waste any time following suit. He threw his hand out behind him, a Sphere forming. "Shining Barrage!!!" As he threw it, he formed another one in his other hand, an endless rain of Shining Spheres raining down upon both armies now. It was mass destruction… no. It was war.

Finally, only Zuchin and the bot were left. The bot rushed him, but he was faster now. He moved past her, putting an elbow in her back.

Her next move was too fast for Zuchin to keep up, and he shot straight to the ground. Catching himself, there was a blinding flash of white aura, and Zuchin shone forth like never before.

He flew up at her, and they fought, viciously, for some time. Though Zuchin was doing better this time, he was still taking a beating. He was beat, now, and she formed a Shining Sphere to finish him…

_No!!! I'm stronger now!!! I WON'T lose!!!_

As the Shining Sphere closed in, Zuchin bounced it back. His aura had flared and shone gold, now, his hair had spiked up, growing slightly longer, and his bangs changing shape. His aura emanated from him in waves.

Suddenly Zuchin was gone, and the bot was flying to the ground. There was a crashing sound, but Zuchin had reappeared, his anger having taken hold of him. He threw his hand out behind him, a large, white ball forming. The ball had taken a yellowish tint, and was twice its normal size. "Shining…" Zuchin launched the attack, and the bot looked almost afraid. "SPHERE!!!"

"Objective cleared, program ended," came the computer's voice as the holograms faded away. The bot had been halfway destroyed by the attack, and Zuchin rose up out of the holoroom, powering down. Lacy was shocked. "What was that?"

"I beat the bot."

"Your transformation, Zuch, you silly goose."

"Monkey."

"Whatever. What was it?"

"I must've finally gone Super Saiyajin!!!"

"Zuch, your hair stayed black."

"So?"

"I think you should see something…" She led the way to her computer. Pulling up a file, she played a video. "This is one of the videos we recovered of your ancestor, Harris."

Zuchin drew himself up. "You mean Elite Class Warrior Zuchin, son of Brusse and Hominey."

"Yeah. Him. Whatever you want to call him." She played the video, and Zuchin watched as a boy that looked almost exactly like him powered up. Suddenly, his hair and tail turned gold, his eyes green, and a gold aura erupted around him. Lacy froze the frame. "That's a Super Saiyajin, according to the logs." Then she called up an image from the holoroom of Zuchin when he was forming his final attack. "_That _was you."

Zuchin's jaw dropped. "It looks like a Super Saiyajin… the hair's the same… but without the gold color, and the eyes didn't turn green."

"It does… It's a giji form."

"It's a _what?_"

"A giji form. It's Japanese for 'false.' It sounded cooler."

Zuchin rolled his eyes and sighed. "But how did I _get_ it? I was training for the real thing."

"That's a mystery… let's see if you can do it again."

The two of them went back to the training room, and Zuchin started powering up. A powerful white aura shone forth from him, and eventually there was just a hint of gold, but he didn't transform. The most that happened was a strong wind was being formed, blowing his hair upward and rippling both of their clothes.

"It's no use."

"Well, we'll have to talk this out…"

"Oh, no… not more of your psychobabble."

"Zuchin!!! It's just a few questions!!!"

Zuchin did not seem about it, but he reluctantly agreed. "Oh alright."

"What was going on in there?"

"I was getting pummeled."

"_Besides_ that, Zuch."

Zuchin considered this for a moment, then looked at her. "Nothing was working. She was unbeatable."

"How did you feel about that?"

"Lacy! No psychobabble!"

"Humor me, Zuch."

"Oh, alright… I was… determined. There was no way I was going to lose. I was stronger this time. I _am_ stronger this time."

"What else?"

"I was mad. It had beaten me once. I wasn't going to lose again. Not this time. Once was embarrassing. Twice was too many."

"She was built to beat you."

"That doesn't matter. I'm training to be the best. I-"

"No one starts out as the best. You will get beat. And you'll be stronger for it."

Zuchin grinned. "I was. I knew I was strong enough. And yet I wasn't. I was getting pummeled. I was losing. It was humiliating, infuriating… I couldn't lose. Not this time."

"Try feeling that feeling again."

"What?"

"Reproduce that feeling."

Zuchin closed his eyes, the rage and determination filling his every conscious thought. Without even thinking about it, his muscles bulged slightly, filling with power. His aura flared gold, his hair spiking up. Lacy smiled. "Good."

A pair of doors opened and another girl came in. Zuchin looked at the girl, then at Lacy. "What's this?"

"This one's stronger."

A glint in Zuchin's eyes, he turned to the girl as Lacy ran out of the room. "Computer, begin training program…"

_**So, this mysterious new saiyajin wants to become a Super Saiyajin…will he do it? And why does he want to become one? And as all good things do in time, will the Earth's new peace be shattered? Find out, next time, on Dragon Ball E!**_


	3. Chapter 3

DBE:

Dragon Ball Eternity

Why They Call It Legend

_**Last time, on Dragon Ball E, a mysterious new saiyajin transformed into a false form of a Super Saiyajin. Armed with this new transformation, he set off, back to his training, determined to become a **_**true**_** Super Saiyajin. But, as always, trouble is brewing. What will happen? Today, on Dragon Ball E!**_

It was several weeks later. Zuchin was fine with his false form, now. He'd learned to control it. He loved it so much, in fact, he never powered down. The new training bot was more than a match for him, and he was more determined than ever to become a Super Saiyajin.

Lacy was trying to come up with a way he could battle a Super Saiyajin, so he could face a variety of real problems he'd see in combat. But for now, he had his training droid.

"Start training program, add holographic terrain, city; goal: protect the people. Add multiple opponents, 3."

3 more training bots came out from a small room, and Zuchin grinned. The game would be more of a cat and mouse situation than anything… he'd be the mouse.

"Loading program… You may enter."

Zuchin shot down the hole and hid, a gold-tinted Sphere forming as he hid in an alley in West City, not far from Capsule Corp. As the four bots flew in, he darted out, throwing his ball at them. "Shining Sphere!" He quickly found a new hiding spot as they proceeded to destroy the city, one or two of them putting a half-assed effort into looking for him.

Zuchin rose into the air, a Sphere in one hand. "Shining Barrage!!!" A sudden onslaught of Shining Spheres assaulted the droids, who returned fired almost immediately. A hit to the shoulder sent Zuchin back into hiding.

The city was quickly destroyed, leaving Zuchin in the open. Calling on every ounce of energy in his body, he threw another Barrage at them. A large, white ball, ironically, turned everything black.

He'd had weird dreams in the rejuvenation chamber before, but there was something different about this one. It was like he was sensing someone's raw power. It was strong, awesomely so. But there was more to it… He was getting flashes, flashes… There! An image of a man who had tall, spiked, gold hair and green eyes. He had a gold tail, too. A Super Saiyajin? He was flying towards something… East City!!! He was destroying it!!!

The chamber started to drain, and Zuchin opened his eyes. He could still sense that awesome power, right above… East City!!! He ripped himself free from the chamber and dressed in the fresh set of armor Lacy had laid out for him. Lacy was stunned. "You need to rest!" she finally managed as he was pulling on his gloves.

Zuchin powered up, surrounded by his golden aura, and ran out. "No time!"

The boy ran so fast through the complex that the cameras never saw him. He made his way to the surface and shot straight into the air, aiming towards East City. _I probably can't stop him, but I have to try._

A large, muscular man with gold spiked hair was destroying the town. Balls of energy exploded everywhere. Zuchin was sure he hadn't been spotted yet, and he used it. He threw his hand out behind him, a gold-tinted ball forming, growing larger. He let it fly when it was ready. "Shining Sphere!!!"

He hit the Super Saiyajin in the back, and the man turned around, enraged. A series of those glowing balls of energy flew towards Zuchin and he yelped, then formed two Shining Spheres. "Shining Barrage!!!" He aimed his Spheres to block incoming balls of energy, keeping himself safe.

The Super Saiyajin got frustrated after a while and gathered energy into his hand, releasing a beam of energy at Zuchin. He yiped and dodged to the right. _That_ was unexpected.

Another gold-haired saiyajin arrived. This one's tail was wrapped around his waist. The first Super Saiyajin fired another beam at the newcomer. The newcomer cupped his hands to his side. "Kaaaameeeehaaaameeee…" Then he pushed his hands forward, countering, with a beam of his own. "HAAAA!!!!" The beam was strong, pushing forward, but the two beams battled for control.

Zuchin gazed in wonder. _That could be useful…_ He was brought out of his reveri when the other Super Saiyajin, who was about his age, he realized, called out to him.

"What are you doing? Don't just sit there! Attack him!!!"

Zuchin blinked. "Oh, right… Shining Barrage!!!" The flurry of Spheres broke the enemy saiyajin's concentration and the two energy beams were forced back into him. The Super Saiyajin roared and his hair flew upward and grew longer and spikier, electricity crackling around his body. Zuchin swore loudly. Their opponent was exponentially stronger.

Simultaneously, Zuchin and the newcomer rushed their opponent, and were thrown off in mere seconds. The two nodded at each other, and pulled back their hands.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!!!!!"

"Shining Barrage!!!!"

There was a flash, and a spherical shield of ki had formed around the enemy saiyajin, protecting him. Zuchin's new ally looked at Zuchin, slightly mad. "Don't you have a beam attack???"

"No… What's your name?"

"Okro. You?"

"Zuchin."

"Try focusing your energy into a beam, and maybe we can break the shield."

Zuchin looked at their opponent. The shield was still up. In his mind, he started to do some exercises. Her formed another glowing golden ball. "Shining…"

"No!!! A ball won't do it!!!"

"Relax!!! You wanted a beam. So I'm going to give you a beam." Already, Zuchin was molding the energy into a new shape, realizing that he would have to feed more energy into the Sphere and expand its shape. He whirled his arm up and around behind him, like he was throwing a baseball, bringing it down in front of him, a beam erupting from the Sphere. "CANNON!!!"

Okro laughed. "That was fast. You must develop your own techniques." He drew his hands back. "Kaaaaameeeeehaaaaameeeee…" Light began to spill from his hands, and he pushed them forward, the beam bursting forth as he cried out, "HAAAAA!!!!!!!!" The two beams met at one point on the shield, and broke through it, yet again knocking their opponent out of the air.

Zuchin didn't know what hit him, only that there was a brilliant flash of energy, and then everything was dark.

_**Who was the evil saiyajin destroying East City? And who is the newcomer to our story? And what happened to our new hero? How will the young saiyajin defeat the Super Saiyajin menace? Find out, next time, on Dragon Ball E!**_


	4. Chapter 4

DBE:

Dragon Ball Eternity

The Shining Super Saiyajin

_**Last time, on Dragon Ball E, our new hero, Zuchin, faced off against an unknown Super Saiyajin terrorizing East City. As much as he tried, he couldn't take on his Super Saiyajin opponent. But, as fate would have it, another Super Saiyajin arrived. The new saiyajin, Okro, fought with Zuchin against his Super Saiyajin foe. But it wasn't enough… there was a huge explosion, knocking them both unconscious. What**_** are **_**they going to do about it? Find out, today, on Dragon Ball E!**_

Zuchin woke up in a cave. There was a saiyajin next to him. He looked somewhat familiar…

Zuchin backed away, jumping to his feet. "Get away from me, Kron!!!"

The saiyajin laughed. "You know my brother? Don't worry, I'm not like Kron. I'm Okro, remember?"

The memories flooded back, and Zuchin sat down again. "Oh, yeah… Hey, where did you learn that… beam?"

"You mean the Kamehameha Wave?"

"Sure, that."

Okro laughed. "I learned it from a friend, Son Goshin."

"Oh… who was it we were fighting."

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, but there's speculation that he might share an ancestor with a Saiyajin from 1,000 years ago named Broly. They called Broly the 'Legendary Super Saiyajin'."

Zuchin froze, remembering words spoken to him as a child. "Every 1,000 years, a Super Saiyajin will be born… and his power will be… legendary."

Okro nodded. "Exactly. We're afraid that, the longer he stays in his Super Saiyajin form, the stronger he'll get. We know of Super Saiyajin forms beyond the first, the one you saw me in, and after seeing him transform, I'm afraid he may be able to achieve them, in a legendary form, which would be bad. We have to stop him."

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"You and I are the only fighters left that I know of. We have to fu-"

It was just then that Lacy's voice sounded in Zuchin's ear. She sounded worried. "Zuchin are you there? Can you hear me? Speak to me."

"Yeah, Lacy, what's up?"

"Oh, thank God, you're alive."

"What do you mean, 'oh, thank God, you're alive'? Of course I'm alive."

"East City was completely leveled. There's nothing left."

"I know, I was there. There's a Super Saiyajin on the loose. I don't have time to explain. I have a new sparring partner. We'll keep you apprised when we can."

"What, wha-?" Her voice was silenced, however, by Zuchin turning off the earpiece.

"Tell me you have time."

"What do you mean?"

"A day or two you don't have to do anything."

"Yeah, sure, why?"

"I remember a video of my ancestor, Harris, talking about a room where you can get a year's training in a day."

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber!!! Of course!!! And I can use the time to teach you fusion, too!!!"

"You know about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"

"Yeah, I'll lead the way. C'mon!!!"

The two flew off toward the west. Up ahead was a tall tower. Okro smiled. "That's Korin's Tower. Of course, Korin's long gone, but Garan never renamed the tower. Now it belongs to Barna."

They turned and shot straight upwards, into the sky. After what seemed like forever of traveling along the thin tower, they reached a giant, floating platform. Okro landed, looking around. "And this… is Menken's Lookout."

A funny-looking man was standing here, watering the plants. He was black, wearing Arabian clothing. He looked like a genie or something. "Ah, Okro, hello again… Who's your friend?"

"Hey, Mr. Popo. This is Zuchin."

"Hello, Zuchin. I'm Mr. Popo." Mr. Popo seemed to have a second thought and looked at Zuchin more closely. "You look familiar…"

"You might have known my great-great-great-great-great grandfather or something like that… his name was Zuchin, too, but he went by Harris. I look just like him." Zuchin smiled.

"Ah, yes, I remember him."

"We need to borrow the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"You know about that? How?"

"Through some videos of Harris's. You really gotta love ship logs."

"I see… Why do you need it?"

"We want to get as much training as we can done as quickly as we can, to take on that Super Saiyajin…"

"Ah, I see… in that case, let's not waste any time. This way, boys."

The two young saiyajins followed Mr. Popo to a door. "There it is."

"Thanks, Mr. Popo," Okro said softly.

Zuchin pulled the door softly open, and shielded his eyes from the bright light that spilled from the entryway. Despite almost being blinded, both boys made their way through the doorway and entered the chamber.

Inside, Zuchin looked around, and immediately pointed at one of the four-poster beds. "I call that bed."

"Whatever. Are you ready to train? You need to learn the Metamorese fusion technique."

"Fuse? No!!! I need to become a Super Saiyajin first!!!"

"You're not a Super Saiyajin?!"

"You mean you hadn't figured it out?"

"No, I didn't. Alright… Come on. I know what to do." The two moved out into the infinite white expanse that served as a training area, and Zuchin was caught off-guard by the sudden increase in gravity.

Okro and Zuchin looked at each other and, in unison, said in amazement, "Vegeta's gravity?"

Okro smiled. "That'll help training." There was a flash of gold, or at least that was all Zuchin saw, and Okro's hair had turned told, his eyes green. "It'll help if you don't power up."

"What?" Zuchin was shocked.

"Just focus on everything negative in your life. Oh, and try to stay alive."

"_WHAT?!?!?!_"

"Trust me, please." Okro cupped his hands to his side. "Kaaaaameeeee…"

Zuchin braced himself as Okro lifted high up into the air. "I hope you know what you're doing…"

Okro only nodded, not wanting to talk and break his concentration. "Haaaaameeeee…" A glowing blue ball formed in his hands, light shining forth from it. Okro thrust his hands forward, the ball turning into a giant beam. "HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

The beam was huge, and coming straight at Zuchin. He threw his hands out to catch it, remembering what Okro told him to do.

Images flashed through his mind. Kabba, Kron, and Nache, picking on him. His dad, dying. His mother, remarrying. Him, leaving Vegeta. Again, leaving New Namek. Crashing on Earth. Losing to that Super Saiyajin.

His dad had told him that there would one day come a time when he would become a Super Saiyajin, when he would save others from a malevolent force… but he couldn't save his own father. Tears filled his eyes, and he cried out. He'd do it for his father… "DAAAAAAD!!!!"

Zuchin's power level exploded, shooting skyward like a rocket, and a gold aura erupted around him. His hair spiked higher, starting flashing back and forth between gold and his usual black. His eyes began to flash between green and their usual black. After several flashes, the new colors stayed, and Zuchin, more than a little angry, thre the beam aside.

Okro smiled. "See? I told you it would work."

"We should try to stay in this form for as long as possible; no rigorous training that would drain our energy."

"Wait, what?"

"Well, I was doing it with my other transformation… and I stopped using energy to transform, I could feel that much. If we can cut down our energy consumption, and maximize our energy usage, we might stand a chance."

"Shouldn't we perfect fusion first, though?"

"Well, how long does it take?"

"Not too long?"

"Then it can wait. If we don't end up having enough time in here, then we can do it out there, and have an extra pair of eyes to watch us, make sure we're doing it right, even."

"Oh, alright, fine."

"I'm hungry, where's the food?" With that, Zuchin wandered off.


	5. Chapter 5

DBE:

Dragon Ball Eternity

Fu-SION! HA!!!

_**Last time, on Dragon Ball E, Okro and Zuchin went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The two had decided that it was the only way to beat the Legendary Super Saiyajin that had defeated them. While Okro obsessed about Fusion, Zuchin decided to take it slow, and train up his newfound Super Saiyajin abilities. But, the two will eventually have to face that Super Saiyajin. Will they fuse? Today, on Dragon Ball E!**_

The boys had spent months doing nothing more strenuous than cooking. But even that had turned out to be something of a challenge…

"Zuchin, what're you making?"

"Burnt steak." He had resorted to ki use.

"You put too much energy into it."

"And you put too little."

"Don't you think we should start practicing fusion? We're used to the Super Saiyajin form. Our auras are gone, our hair color is much lighter, our power levels are pretty much down the drain… I think we should work on it."

Zuchin held up steaks that were only slightly burnt. "I think I'm getting the hang of it."

"Zuchin!!!"

"I think… I think we should work on these steaks."

The look on Okro's face was one of such shock that it cannot be described in words. Zuchin only smiled. When Okro found his words, he sighed in exasperation. "_Then_ we fuse?"

"No. Then we test our new power. Tomorrow we fuse."

"New power? What do you mean, new power?"

"You really, don't pay attention, do you? You'll see." Zuchin stuffed a steak into his mouth and almost swallowed it whole. Sighing, Okro grabbed a steak, and the boys ate.

Zuchin stepped out into the training area, feeling the increased gravity. Okro followed him out. Zuchin's aura flared up, the gold returning to his paled yellow hair. Wind flew off of him as he continued to power up. The room started to shake.

Okro was stunned. "H-h-how?"

Zuchin cried out in a blinding flash of gold, and grinned. "We don't need to use all that energy to transform. It's natural, now. So that energy can be turned into extra power. You can do it, too."

Okro blinked, then tried it, powering up. The room shuddered violently as Okro reached his max. "Like this, we might just stand a chance, if we can fuse…"

"You put a lot of stock in this fusion of yours… what if it's not enough, what then?"

"Then Earth is doomed."

Zuchin threw his hand out behind him, a gold-tinted ball forming. "Shining Sphere!!!"

Okro hadn't been expecting the attack, and was caught by the percussive force of the explosion. "Watch it!"

Zuchin was stunned, though, by his own attack. "The explosion's bigger…"

Okro grinned. "That could be a good thing."

Zuchin rushed Okro, and the exchange of blows began. Okro was slightly stronger, and so got more hits in, but Zuchin managed to trip Okro up before taking to the air.

Okro cupped his hands. "Kaaameeehaaameee…"

Zuchin saw the attack coming, though, and formed another golden Sphere. "Shining Cannon!!!"

"HAAAAA!!!!" The blue beam and gold beam met, and a large ball formed between them where the two fought. The boys began the battle to win.

Both of Okro's hands were involved in his Kamehameha Wave, but Zuchin only had one. Maybe two beams could win? What would he call it if he used two beams?

"Shining Assault!!!" The second beam did the trick, forcing the Kamehameha Wave back. Now, Okro was just barely holding everything back with his hands. Zuchin threw more energy in, and Okro cried out as the energy wiped him out. Zuchin landed next to Okro, who was unconscious now, and carried him to his bed. "You should be much stronger now. When you wake up, you should be able to do the same for me."

It was a couple of hours later when Okro woke up. Zuchin had cooked dinner. "You're awake. There's a chicken over there."

Okro blinked… that was a short fight… why do I have a headache?"

Zuchin laughed. "A Kamehameha Wave and two Shining Cannons would give anyone a headache."

"Ouch!!! How long was I out?"

"Couple hours. You should be much stronger, now. Dinner, one more fight, then we turn in for the night."

Sighing, Okro went and ate the chicken, leaving nothing but a pile of bones. "How did you win?"

"Well, I realized that you had two hands and one beam, and I had one hand on my one beam… so I created a second beam with the other hand."

"Oh… that sucks… I thought I was stronger than you…"

"You were."

"Then… how?"

"I create my own attacks, remember?"

The two moved out into the endless expanse of white yet again, both powering up. This time, Zuchin was the one caught off-guard. He was sent flying right off the bat. Zuchin picked himself up slowly, not realizing Okro was rushing towards him.

Quickly, Zuchin threw his arms out to block, and his defensive began. But Okro was too strong, now, and Zuchin was losing badly. Okro put a series of ki blasts in Zuchin's stomach, tossing him to the ground. The older boy then rose into the air, cupping his hands. "Kaaameee…"

Zuchin got to his feet, forming two Spheres. "Shining Assault!!!" The two beams soared towards Okro. Zuchin could see the "Oh, shit" on Okro's face.

"Haaameee… HAAAAA!!!" The Kamehameha Wave was much larger this time, and drove both Cannons back. Soon, Zuchin's Cannons were keeping the Kamehameha Wave only a few inches away from the boy's face.

_The more damage, the stronger I'll get…_ Zuchin put every ounce of energy he had into his beams, but he was still overpowered, and Zuchin blacked out.

Zuchin sat up and walked over to a mirror, rubbing his head. He had black hair and black eyes again, no surprise there. Sighing, he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, his eyes were green and his hair was a pale yellow.

Okro smiled at him. "I think we're about the same strength now… You did that on purpose."

"My training makes use of losing to get stronger. So yes. I did."

"Now we fuse?"

"Now we fuse."

They walked out into the training area, and Okro faced Zuchin. "You'll have to mirror me. I'll show you once, then you can try it. When you've got it, we'll try actual fusion."

Zuchin nodded, and Okro began, putting his arms straight out to one side. He took three steps, bending his knees and staying on the tips of his toes. As he did, he brought his arms up over his head and back down on his other side, leveling off. Through all of this, Okro was vocalizing in a low tone. "Fuuuuuu…" Okro brought his arms swiftly back to the other side in front of him, one knee coming up and resting against the other. "-SION!" Okro threw his weight towards the leg he'd brought up, the foot coming out to catch him, his arms coming out and curling around, and leaned all the way over, each index finger extended. "HA!!!"

Zuchin blinked, realizing he hadn't paid attention to Okro's tail. "Could you do it one more time, so I can watch your tail?"

Okro nodded, and moved back to stand in front of Zuchin, performing the motions again. "Fuuuuu-SION! HA!!!" Okro's tail stood straight up through most of the dance, moving from one side to the other, then it curled around at the end.

Okro looked over at Zuchin as Zuchin began to perform the motions. "Fuuuuu-SION! HA!!!" Zuchin found himself standing directly in front of Okro.

"We have to be in perfect sync. We have to breath the same breaths, think the same thoughts… We have to be the same person even before we fuse."

Zuchin nodded. "I think I've got it."

Okro moved a ways away, lining himself up with Zuchin. "You ready?"

Zuchin tuned his breathing to Okro's, breathing slowly. "Yeah."

"Power up to your max." Both boys shut their eyes in perfect unison to protect themselves from the overwhelming flash of light caused by both boys powering up.

Okro was speaking softly, but Zuchin was already starting to get it. "Our power levels need to be exactly the same."

Both boys could feel it. Zuchin had become ever so slightly stronger. He lowered his power level slightly to match Okro's, and simultaneously, both boys put their arms up. The boys started to perform the motions of the Metamorese Fusion Dance, moving towards each other in perfect synchronicity.

"Fuuuuu-SION! HA!!!" There was a brilliant flash, and where the two boys' fingers touched, there now stood one teenager instead.

"I need a name… How about I combine both of our names together? We are Zuckro."

_**So, the two boys have finally learned to fuse. Due to some miracle, they were able to get it right on the first go. But time is running short. The boys have very little time left in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. And what will have passed in the day they were in the Chamber? Find out, next time, on Dragon Ball E!**_


	6. Chapter 6

DBE:

Dragon Ball Eternity

Zuckro's Battle

_**Last time, on Dragon Ball E, Zuchin and Okro were training in the Hyperbolic Time chamber. They had mastered the Super Saiyajin form, and, after satisfying themselves that they had become much stronger, they learned to fuse. But, will Fusion stand up to the ultimate test? Find out, today, on Dragon Ball E.**_

The two boys had been in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for almost a full day now. The young Namekian who had recently become the new Guardian of the Earth stood at the edge of the Lookout, a worried look creasing his brow. Mr. Popo came up behind him. "What's wrong, Menken?"

"It's that Super Saiyajin. He's destroyed North City, and most of the countryside."

Just then, a voice sounded, seemingly in their minds. "Menken, can you hear me?"

"King Kai? Is that you?" Mr. Popo's voice was curious.

"Yes, Mr. Popo, it's me. I did some research. That Super Saiyajin's name is Caula. Paragus had a brother, who escaped with his wife before Planet Vegeta was destroyed. His daughter came back to Vegeta when it was wished back. Caula is her descendant!"

Menken seemed slightly confused. "Who is Paragus?"

"The father of Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyajin!!!"

Menken's eyes widened dramatically. "WHAT?!?!?!"

"Caula is no ordinary Super Saiyajin. His power surpasses even that of Broly's! Caula has ascended past the form of Super Saiyajin that Broly used, and Broly was strong enough to destroy the entire South Galaxy!!!"

"Oh no!!!"

"Menken, listen to me! Caula is only messing around! He is nowhere close to using his full power."

"Then… how do we beat him?"

"I'm not sure that it can be done, Menken, at least not by anyone alive. Even if Goku and Vegeta were there, I'm pretty sure they'd have to fuse."

Mr. Popo spoke up after a moment. "What about the two boys? They're learning to fuse."

"I don't know if that'll be enough, Mr. Popo. The Fusion Dance may not be strong enough for those two."

"Oh, I hope it is… I wish Goku and Vegeta were here…"

Okro yawned sleepily. Zuchin had woken him up. The two had been training ever since they'd perfected their fusion technique. But Zuchin seemed to have something else in mind today. He looked at Okro. "Today's our last day in here, I want to try fusion one last time."

Okro blinked, then shrugged. "Alright, whatever."

The two stood side by side, focusing on becoming more like each other. They powered up to their max, their every motion being a mirror image of the other. At the same time, they leapt off to the sides and raised their arms, beginning the Fusion Dance. "Fuuuuu-SION! HA!!!"

There was a flash of light, and the two boys had yet again become one, their golden tail swaying. "This is _so_ cool." Both boys' voices sounded from Zuckro's mouth. "I think we should leave the room fused like this. We'll blow their minds." Zuckro flew towards the door, pulling it open and flew out into the open on the Lookout.

Menken and Mr. Popo turned around and spotted Zuckro, standing there, smiling smugly at them. Menken stared in awe. "You're… so strong…"

"Yeah, I know."

"You should hear what's happened while the two of you were training." Mr. Popo spoke softly.

"Why would I want to do that? I'm just going to go stop that Super Saiyajin."

"His name is Caula…" Menken managed, still in shock.

"Whatever. His name doesn't matter while I'm kicking his ass."

Mr. Popo looked at the young saiyajin fusion. "Don't be so cocky. Young Gotenks was the same way with Majin Buu, and he got beaten badly."

But it was too late. Zuckro was gone. He could sense Caula, in South City, and was there in a matter of seconds. Fusion made him so strong, so fast. There was Caula, up ahead.

"Now's my chance. Scatter Shine!!!" A burst of energy blasts exploded from Zuckro's hands at random in Caula's direction. A couple hit him, and the saiyajin was not happy.

He roared in anger. "I THOUGHT I WAS RID OF ALL THE FIGHTERS ON THIS PATHETIC PLANET!!! DIE!!!"

"Not likely." The two fighters rushed each other, and Zuckro disappeared. He reappeared behind Caula, a well-placed kick in the side of the head sending the larger, older saiyajin shooting towards the ground.

The crater that was formed was huge, and there was dust everywhere. It was the perfect shroud for Caula as he made his attack. Zuckro never realized he was being attacked until gravity kicked in.

All Zuckro did was make the crater bigger, but he rose into the air, powered up, which caused his aura to flare and added to the size of the crater, and rushed Caula again, disappearing. This time, Caula disappeared, as well, and the battle was waged in quick rushes, invisible to the naked eye, but nonetheless, Zuckro was taking a heavy toll.

Finally, Caula reappeared, looking around for the boy, and as Zuckro reappeared behind him, he elbowed Zuckro in the stomach, sending him flying.

"WHAT?! I'm supposed to be unstoppable! We fused!!! That's it…" Zuckro formed a Shining Sphere, then cupped his hands around it and held them to his side. "Shining Kaaaaameeeeehaaaaameeeee… HAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" As he threw his hands forward, Caula countered with his own beam, and the battle began.

Zuckro put every ounce of energy he had into the blast battle. Yet, even as he did, the collision of the two blasts, the ball where the beams mixed together, continued to inch towards him. Soon, Zuckro was hit by the combined force of the blasts, and sent back into the crater. When the dust settled, Okro and Zuchin lay side by side in the crater, panting.

_**Uh-oh, that's not good. Fusion didn't work. Zuckro has been beaten by Caula, the Legendary Super Saiyajin. No one else has the power to stop this monster. Can Okro and Zuchin survive against Caula's next assault? Or is this the end for our newfound heroes? Find out, next time, on Dragon Ball E!**_


	7. Chapter 7

DBE:

Dragon Ball Eternity

The Shining Ascended Saiyajin

_**Last time, on Dragon Ball E, Zuchin and Okro had finished their training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. As one final test, Zuchin suggested that the two fuse one last time. The resulting saiyajin warrior, Zuckro, emerged from the Chamber and set out to stop Caula, the Legendary Super Saiyajin that was plaguing Earth. But alas, it was to no avail. The two boys, even fused, were no match for the power Caula held. They were pounded into the ground… literally. What will they do? Today, on Dragon Ball E.**_

Menken looked over the edge of lookout, even more worried than he'd been before. This seemed to worry Mr. Popo.

"How are they doing, Menken?"

"Not well, Mr. Popo… The fusion just ended, and they're in no condition to fight."

"That doesn't sound good. What should we do?'

"I don't know Mr. Popo… there's not much we can do."

"Wait… does Barna still grow Senzu beans?"

Menken thought this over for a minute. "Why, yes, Mr. Popo, I believe he does."

"I'll go get my carpet." Mr. Popo ran off, and came back riding on a flying carpet. Menken climbed up and sat down on the carpet, and the two held onto the carpet as it soared downwards toward the platform on top of Korin's Tower. The wizened black cat that stayed there was surprised to see them.

"Menken, Mr. Popo, what are you doing here?"

"Barna, have you been paying attention to the fight?"

"Mmmm… indeed I have… those boys are in some serious trouble."

Mr. Popo spoke urgently. "Do you have two Senzu beans to spare?"

Barna considered this. "So that's your plan? Give them their energy back and hope that healing them makes them strong enough to defeat him? Hmmm… I hope it works… Yeah, I've got a couple. Here." Barna picked two beans out of a small bowl near him, and placed them in Menken's hand.

"Thank you, Barna." Menken smiled at the cat as the carpet flew off towards the battle. They had a planet to save…

The dust had cleared, and Zuchin was the first one to stand. Caula stared at him in utter disbelief. "You two? But how?"

Zuchin hurt all over, but he gritted his teeth and spat it out. "Fusion. We became one, stronger, person, so we could beat you." The look on Caula's face indicated very clearly that this was _not_ what he was asking.

Okro had made it to his feet, now. "Zuchin… we're… not strong enough…"

Caula formed a ball of energy, and threw it at the two boys.

Zuchin leapt to the side, and spotted a flying carpet coming near, sporting two riders… Mr. Popo and Menken! Caula apparently noticed them, too, because he laughed evilly and formed another ball, throwing it at them. Zuchin rushed towards them, pushing them out of the way just in time.

Menken looked at Zuchin weakly. "Hey, eat this. It'll help." He put a single bean in Zuchin's palm and closed his hand around it. "Where's Okro?"

Zuchin stared down at the bean. "How will-?"

Mr. Popo quieted him. "Just trust it. Where is Okro?"

As Zuchin placed the bean between his teeth, and pointed, he felt refreshed. That's when they all noticed. Okro was laying sprawled out in the crater, and he wasn't moving. Zuchin turned to Caula. "You… you… you monster!!!"

Caula just cackled. "What are you going to do about it?"

There was a flash of aura, and Zuchin was a Super Saiyajin again. "He…" Zuchin took a step forward. "was…" He took another step forward. "MY FRIEND!!!" He couldn't hold it in any longer, and his rage consumed him, a deafening scream escaping from him as he threw his head back, a wave of energy emanating from him. Electricity began to travel across his body, flickering through his aura in short bursts. His bangs flew upward, leaving a single bang coming down over his eyes. His power level increased almost exponentially. "You'll…" Zuchin lowered his gaze at Caula, his green eyes gleaming. "YOU'LL PAY!!!"

Zuchin rushed Caula, disappearing. Caula grinned smugly. "Finally, someone who's not _weak_." Caula disappeared as well, giving Menken and Mr. Popo a chance to make their way to where Okro lay fallen.

Menken put a hand on Okro's chest. "He's still alive… barely. His breathing is shallow."

Mr. Popo brightened up. "Menken, can't you heal him?"

"Well, Mr. Popo, I was never very good at it… But I can try." Menken laid his hands on Okro, energy and light coming from them. He closed his eyes as he continued. Okro started coughing and sat up weakly. "Okro, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so… But I don't think I can fly… or fight…"

"Zuchin has that covered, right now…"

All eyes turned to the battle…

Zuchin and Caula reappeared and had an exchange of blows, then disappeared again. They reappeared again halfway across the sky, and had another exchange of blows, and disappeared again. They jumped around the sky in this manner, reappearing somewhere, exchanging blows, and disappearing. Finally, Caula got tired of it, and got serious. He placed a blow in Zuchin's stomach that sent him tumbling downwards. Zuchin caught himself and formed a Shining Sphere. He brought it up behind him and around down in front of him. "Shining Cannon!!!" A golden beam emerged from the ball, bursting towards Caula. Caula disappeared, avoiding it.

Without warning, Caula appeared behind Zuchin and put his foot in his back, putting a huge hole in Zuchin's saiyajin armor and sending him to the ground. Zuchin growled, shooting back up into the air at Caula and having another exchange of blows with Caula, but this time, Caula blocked every attack. He grabbed Zuchin by the scalp, forcing energy into his hand, and causing a huge explosion of energy. There was a moment, and then a thud could be heard as a lifeless Zuchin, powered down now, hit the earth below.

_**Our hero, Zuchin has bit the dust. Not even the power of a Super Saiyajin 2 could stop Caula. And now, Okro is the only warrior left on Planet Earth. What hope is there of stopping this menace? Will Earth survive? Find out on the next Dragon Ball E!**_


	8. Chapter 8

DBE:

Dragon Ball Eternity

Snake Way

_**Last time, on Dragon Ball E, Zuckro had been defeated by Caula. Okro had been laid into the dust shortly after the two had defused. Enraged, and restored to full power with the aid of a Senzu bean, given to him just in time by the arrival of Menken and Mr. Popo, Zuchin attacked Caula again, all by himself, this time as a Super Saiyajin 2. But, even the power he gained from ascending to the next level wasn't enough. Zuchin was laid back into the ground, and this time, it was for good. Okro, however, was not. What will Okro do now? Today, on Dragon Ball E!**_

Okro fought Menken and Mr. Popo as the three flew away from Caula. "Let me GO!!!" I'll KILL HIM!!! I'll kill him myself!!! NO ONE does that!!! Let me… GOOOO!!!" Even as he struggled, though, he knew they were holding him back for a good reason. Tears flowed from everyone's eyes. Zuchin had become Earth's strongest warrior… Any hope Earth had… died with Zuchin.

"We have to use the dragon. We have to!!! There's no other way! If we don't wish everyone back, Zuchin included, we're doomed!!!"

Finally, Menken spoke. "No. We have to make both of the wishes at once. Otherwise it'll be 4 months before the dragon balls are useable again. We do not use the dragon balls for this. I'm sorry, Okro… I wish he hadn't died, either… But we have to find some other way to win."

They finally made it back to the Lookout, and Okro couldn't do anything but sit on the edge of the Lookout and just stare off into space. Finally, he decided, he wouldn't wait. He couldn't. He shot off into the distance, flying at top speed to West City. To Capsule Corp.

There were clouds all around Zuchin; yellow clouds served as a ground covering from where he stood to the horizon. The sky was an odd pinkish color. There were clouds on the road he stood on, moving forward in a line. He found it odd that they were talking and complaining about being pushed and shoved and having others cut them in the line. He rose slowly into the air, flying just above them along the road up to the building which it led to. There, behind a huge desk, was a huge ogre-looking man. He blinked and looked down at the young saiyajin.

"Hmmmm… a Saiyajin? I didn't get many of those until recently… let's see… Zuchin, right? Just got killed by Caula, didn't you?"

It came back to him; the fight with Caula. "Wait, so I'm… dead?"

"I'm afraid so…"

"This is the afterlife?"

"Yes."

"Huh…."

"You've lived a good life… You can go to Heaven."

"WHAT?! You're just going to pass me on?! I have to take care of Caula!!! Without me, Earth is doomed!!!"

"Look, you have to move on; I've been overworked since Caula arrived on Earth."

"YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!!! I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT CAULA!!!"

"Well… I suppose I could let you train with King Kai… but I don't see how much good it will do if you don't get wished back…"

"King Kai? Why does that name ring a bell?"

"He's the greatest teacher in the galaxy. But you have to travel Snake Way to get to him… and if you fall off, you'll fall into hell."

"I'll take that chance, if it'll help me to get stronger."

"Well, then… Snake Way is right through that door." Zuchin rushed for the door, pulled it open, and ran through.

He could see why they called it Snake Way. The end he was on had a snake head. He jumped up onto it. For a while, he walked, lazily. Yawning, he looked around him at the scenery. "I could get used to this place…" Then it hit him. _CAULA!!!_

He started to run. He ran with all his might, and ran faster as he surrounded himself with a shining white aura. He moved so fast past an ogre, all the ogre knew was that a breeze had gone by.

Okro, meanwhile, had landed at Capsule Corp. He walked into the place, even though it was half ruined. He ran through, searching, searching for survivors… No one was left alive, though, but he did find one thing intact. A small device, which he'd gone there to get. The Dragon Radar. He pressed the button. There was a dragon ball nearby! He looked around… there. Grabbing it, he quickly picked it up, and found a bag that was lying nearby. He'd get a backpack, later, to make it easier to carry… He had his first dragon ball. He didn't care what Menken said. They had to stop Caula.

Zuchin blinked, starting to think he was no closer than he'd been a couple of days ago. Or at least, he thought it was a couple days… time didn't seem to pass properly here. "Hmmm… I can move quicker as a Super Saiyajin…" As he ran, there was a flash as his aura flared and turned gold, along with his hair, and his eyes turned green. He ran along the road, following every twist and turn.

There was something tiring about all this running, and Zuchin was getting hungry. After a moment, he thought about it. "Why am I running?" So, instead of following the twists and turns, then, he started to jump from across spaces, to save time. But eventually, even that stopped helping. He sat down.

"Maybe sleeping will help." He curled up into a ball, his tail covering his eyes. After sleeping for a while, he woke up. "Ugh…. How long was I out? Man… I'm still hungry. Shouldn't that bean take care of my hunger for me? Or did it cut out when I died? Huh… Maybe I should stop running, and start flying."

So he lifted into the air and flew at full speed, staying along the path so he wouldn't get lost. Finally, after several days trip, he reached the end. A small planet, perhaps the smallest he'd ever seen, was at the end. He blinked, lifting into the air towards it, and was suddenly pulled towards it and slammed into the ground. Powering down, he stood. There was the sound of a slamming door, and a funny-looking man came into view, short and squat. Zuchin blinked. "You must be King Kai?"

"Yes, I am, indeed. And you're Zuchin, aren't you? One of the two boys that were fighting Caula. He killed you, then?"

Zuchin's jaw dropped. "How did you know?"

"I know everything. Well… let's get to training you. I will teach you the techniques that I taught to Goku, if you can handle them."

"Well, if I can't get back to Earth, how is it going to help any?"

"Your friend Okro is looking for the Dragon Balls right now."

Zuchin looked up suddenly, his face serious. "When do we start?"

_**Zuchin is ready to start his training with King Kai. And Okro is out, looking for the Dragon Balls to bring him back to life. But trouble brews on the horizon. Caula is still on the loose, and Zuchin doesn't have much time before Okro wishes him back. Time is running short, next time, on Dragon Ball E!**_


	9. Chapter 9

DBE:

Dragon Ball Eternity

A New Adventure

_**On the last Dragon Ball E, Zuchin had his first taste of the Afterlife. Not at all pleased with moving on, he was finally told he could go train with King Kai. But he had to travel the perilous Snake Way. But nothing seemed to happen on Snake Way for Zuchin. Meanwhile, on Earth, Okro went against Menken's decision and started to search for the Dragon Balls. Dragon radar in hand, it should be an easy task, right? But some strange peril always lies on the road ahead when searching for the Dragon Balls. What dangers will Okro face? Find out, today, on Dragon Ball E!**_

Wind rushed across Okro's determined face, blowing his one bang out of his eyes. The rest of his hair was blown back by the wind, and he glared into the wind as he flew. He looked down at the Dragon Radar again, pressing the button to turn it on. There was the one ball in the center; that was the 3 star ball he already had. Then, up ahead, was another ball. It wasn't far now… He kept flying forward until the ball was lined up with the center mark. He started to slowly descend, looking around. The area was devastated. Very little was left of Earth's Royal City. There was some shrubbery at the edge of the city, but that was about it. Okro stuffed the radar into the bag he carried, and looked around.

"Caula's been here. Damn. But he left the Dragon Ball… does he know it's here?" Okro looked around hesitantly, finally touching down. He walked over towards a small set of bushes. As he drew closer, he heard the sound of chattering teeth. "Who's there?"

There was a cry of fear, and a man came scampering out, running the opposite direction. Okro knew what to do, though, and with a flash of speed beyond the range of the human eye, he was on the other side of him, looking him in the eyes. "Who are you?"

"Me? Uh, uh, uh, uh… I'm the King… of the… World…"

Okro groaned. An utterly useless person… "I'm looking for a small ball… It's absolutely essential that I find it. It's orange, with orange stars on it."

The King of the World blinked. "You mean like this one?" He started fumbling around in his pockets and after several tense moments, produced the 6 star ball. Okro's eyes widened. "That's it!!!" Okro was about to take it, when the ground started to shake. The ball fell from the King's hands.

The King cried out. "Oh no!!! An earthquake!!!" A fissure was starting to form. Okro looked around for the source and saw Caula, laughing insanely. The ball was rolling away from Okro and the King towards the fissure at an alarming rate. "Oh, great…" Okro rushed after it, reaching the edge just in time to let it slip through his fingers. "NOOOO!!!"

Caula seemed overly pleased, but Okro dove in, and Caula's grin died. Magma served as the chasm's floor… shit. As Okro fell, he cupped his hands to his side. "Kaaaaameeeee… haaaaameeeee…" A glowing blue ball of energy formed between his hands, and he pushed them forward, his cry echoing across the chasm. "HAAAAA!!!!!!!" The beam shot straight down, displacing a huge amount of magma straight down. Okro started to fly, straight down, for all he was worth, finally passing the ball. He opened his bag and held it just beneath the bag, catching the ball in the bag.

"Phew…" The magma was starting to come back up to him… "Shit. Gotta go." He shot straight back up again, narrowly avoiding the backsplash as the magma fell in on itself.

Caula did not seem pleased at all. "YOU!!!"

Okro grinned. "Who, little ol' me?" He glanced at his wrist as though looking at a watch. Though it had a glove on it, he pretended to have seen the time. "Uh-oh, would you look at that? I'm late. I'm late, I'm late, I'm very, very late. I'm very late for a very important date. Gotta fly." He shot off in the other direction as fast as he could fly. He even went Super Saiyajin so he could fly faster. Caula was catching up with him, though, and fast. Okro only hoped he could outrun him long enough… _This was _NOT_ the plan… How did Caula know? Of course! He tracked my energy signature here… Now he knows I'm collecting these. What to do, what to do, what to do…_

Okro turned around quickly and tossed the bag into the air, pulling his hands to his side and cupping them. "Kamehame… HAAAAA!!!!" Caula, who'd been following right behind him, got the blast full in the face, and was sent downwards. Okro caught the bag and shot off in a random direction before Caula had a chance to see where Okro had gone.

Okro powered down after a ways to keep Caula from tracking him. He completely suppressed his power level. "I have to travel on foot from now on." He landed, pressing the button on the Dragon Radar. "Where to next?"

Zuchin, however, was having a bit of a problem. "You want me… to do what?"

"Catch Bubbles."

"You want me to catch the monkey?"

"Yes."

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not. And you can't power up to Super Saiyajin, either."

"You honestly think I'd need that to catch the monkey?"

"No, but you might."

Growling, and quite reluctant, Zuchin turned to look at the monkey, only to notice it was gone. "Hey, where'd he- He was just- He was right there!!!" King Kai turned around and started walking slowly away. Sighing, Zuchin started to scan the small planet with his eyes. Finally, he spotted the little bugger, and started to chase after him. That little monkey was fast! He ran and ran, chasing him around the planet several times. Finally, he dove after the monkey, and narrowly missed it. Bubbles scurried off.

Zuchin slowly faded out of existence, reappearing in front of Bubbles and knocking him over, grabbing him by the tail. "Gotcha."

King Kai walked over. "Hmmm… the After-Image technique, eh? I haven't had someone to master the gravity here so fast in ages."

Zuchin blinked. "Ummm… I just call it being in two places at once. And the gravity here is just like the gravity on Vegeta."

"Well, still, that's quite fast. Now it's time for your next training. It's quite hard."

"I'm ready."

King Kai inhaled deeply, and suddenly yelled, "COOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!!!!"

'What was that? See if I could survive being yelled at?" It had been right in Zuchin's face.

"I yelled at the very top of my lungs." Zuchin was almost surprised to hear that King Kai had lungs.

"I see." That was the same moment that the sound of King Kai yelling passed them again. "I don't even want to know."

Out of nowhere, a glowing ball of blue light appeared. This was an action that has bewildered fans for many years. Suddenly, the ball hit Zuchin, sending him flying.

"What the hell?"

The ball seemed to disappear, replaced by a floating cricket. King Kai spoke before anyone else got the chance. "Zuchin, meet Gregory."

"It's a cricket."

"I'm not just a cricket! I'm a martial arts master!!! Show some respect!"

Zuchin, sarcastically, bowed his head and spoke. "Oh, I'm _sooo_ sorry, I didn't know. You must be the inventor of many famous techniques, like the Preying Mantis style of Kung Fu, and the Grasshopper Kick, and-" King Kai was laughing out loud, the kai always loving a good joke.

"Oh, shut it."

King Kai held his hand up, and there was a puff of smoke, then a mallet appeared in his hand. This was another action that had mystified fans for years. "Okay, Zuchin. Your training is to hit Gregory with this mallet. Here, think fast." Zuchin reached out to catch the mallet he'd been thrown. It was heavy, and instantly the head of the mallet hit the ground. "You want me to give a cricket brain damage?"

"Just knock him out of the air."

"Alright…"

_**Okro is facing the worst problem of all: Caula knows about the Dragon Balls. And Zuchin is in the middle of his training with King Kai. With no one left to fend off Caula, and Caula chasing after the Dragon Balls, no one is safe. Will Okro find the balls in time to keep them from Caula and bring the warriors of Earth back to life? And will Zuchin finish his training before then? Find out on the next Dragon Ball E!**_


	10. Chapter 10

DBE:

Dragon Ball Eternity

Training Begins

_**On the last Dragon Ball E, Zuchin began training with King Kai. Back on Earth, though, things weren't going so well for Okro. Caula found out about the Dragon balls, and is determined to keep Okro from collecting them. It's a race against the clock to find out who will prevail. Don't miss the action, today, on Dragon Ball E!**_

It was a heavy mallet, sure, but Zuchin was having fun, now, chasing after the flying cricket. The only problem was that he was fast. Faster than Bubbles, to say the least. Zuchin tried the "After-Image" technique, as King Kai had called it, but Gregory was too fast. Zuchin would have to try something else…

_Hmmm… I wonder how well this mallet flies…_ Zuchin heaved the mallet upwards into the air. Gregory stopped to boggle at what Zuchin was doing. No one had ever done it before. As the mallet came down, and Zuchin caught it, Gregory stared at him. Then in one swift motion, Zuchin launched the mallet at Gregory and started fading out of existence, appearing on the other side of him. Gregory, still stunned, didn't move until the mallet was just about to hit him. Zuchin took the blow instead.

The boy swore. "Remind me to get a nice bubble bath when I get back to Earth…" He stood, heaving the mallet. "Alright. No more Mr. Nice Guy." Zuchin closed his eyes, gathering energy, then started running. He caught up with Gregory, and started swinging at the cricket. Finally, he hit him, knocking him out of the air.

The talking cricket rubbed his head. "Ow… did you have to hit so hard?"

Zuchin beamed at King Kai. "What's next?"

King Kai grinned in his odd fashion. "Hmmm… Now, you can become my pupil!"

Zuchin's face almost hit the floor, and his jaw certainly did. "You're kidding, right? I thought I already was."

"No, no, no… this was a test! I can't take just any student!" The kai started laughing.

Zuchin groaned. "Great. So, what do we do?"

"I'm going to teach you my fighting secrets. But I can't help you much. You're already far stronger than I am. Although, these techniques could seriously help you in your fight."

"Great. Where do we begin?"

"Show me what you've got."

Okro looked over the crest of the ridge he stood on and into the desert. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me. I have to trek through a desert?" He looked down at the Dragon Radar again to be sure. There was no doubt. He'd have to enter the desert.

He jumped, the air pushing his bang upwards as he fell to land on the sand. His tail brushed the sand briefly, then he immediately pulled it back. "Ouch! That burns!" He wrapped his tail around his waist. "Don't want any more of that happening…" He sighed, starting to walk forward.

The sun only got hotter overhead as he marched through the desert. As he did, he noticed various rock formations. "If it gets too hot, I'll take shelter until nightfall…" And that's when he realized the ball's signature was in the center of the radar. "Wonderful… it could be in any of these outcroppings…"

He started looking around. There were 5 rock formations in the immediate area. He picked one at random and began to search it The Dragon ball was nowhere to be seen. With a sigh, he leapt into the air and landed on the next one, and began to search it for the ball.

He searched all of the rock formations, and groaned. "Damnit. It's not here… Can the Radar be wrong?" Then it hit him. "Oh, great. It's under the sand…" Okro looked around. "Where do I start digging?"

It was a furious battle between Zuchin and King Kai. Zuchin hadn't powered up yet, and he was giving it all he had. There was a furious exchange of blows, punches going left and right. Zuchin added a few kicks and a palm strike, and sent King Kai flying. King Kai stood. "Very good, Zuchin. Now… power up to your max. I want to see how strong you are."

Zuchin nodded. "Not a problem." There was a small moment, then the planet began to shake beneath them. Wind began to form around Zuchin, and a golden aura flared up around him. As the planet shook even harder, Zuchin's hair turned gold, and his eyes turned green. He started to cry out as his aura flared out further, and electricity arced around him. His hair flew up, one bang coming down in front of his eyes. Finally, everything stopped shaking, and Zuchin stood there, electricity continuing to arc around him.

King Kai seemed impressed. "Hmmm… to be so strong and so young… You remind me of a young warrior from long ago…"

"Who would that be?"

"Gohan… He was a little younger than you when he reached that level of power."

"Looks like I have some catching up to do."

"No, you're much stronger than most Saiyajins will ever be."

"Alright, so you've seen my power. Now what?"

"Now, it's time for you to learn to increase that power."

Okro was getting frustrated. "I'm through… I don't care if Caula senses it… I'm going to find that Dragon Ball." He rose up into the air, his hair flashing gold and his eyes turning green. He started to spin in the air, slowly at first, then faster, and faster. A furious wind started to form around him, swirling and turning into a furious sandstorm. Through the swirling sandstorm, Okro looked down, and saw a sparkle. There! He stopped spinning and dove.

Finally, he had the ball in his hand. It had one star. The boy grinned. He placed the ball in his bag. He shot up in the air to avoid the falling sand. When the sand had settled, he landed and powered down.

He turned around, suddenly, sensing a huge power coming towards him. It was Caula. "Damnit! It's too late!!! I can hide in one of those rock formations, I hope…" He ran and hid in a small outcropping, suppressing his power level. He could see Caula as he arrived overhead. Looking around, the Legendary Super Saiyajin growled. "If you won't come out, I'll destroy you!" He started to form energy balls, and started to blow up the rock formations in the area, one at a time.

_Shit… Now I'm done for…_

_**Okro has been found by Caula, and is in a bad situation. 3 Dragon balls are not enough to call on the Eternal Dragon, and it looks as though Okro could be destroyed at any moment. Meanwhile, in the Afterlife, Zuchin seems eager to continue his training. And what is King Kai talking about when he says that Zuchin is going to learn to raise his power level? He couldn't possibly be talking about the famous Kaioken… could he? Find out, next time, on Dragon Ball E!**_


	11. Chapter 11

DBE:

Dragon Ball Eternity

Eye of the Storm

_**On the last Dragon Ball E, Zuchin's training with King Kai finally took off. About to learn new skills and abilities that may help him fight, Zuchin is eager to finish up and get home. But on Okro's side, things don't look so well. He's been found by Caula, and has been driven into hiding, with only 3 Dragon balls. 4 Dragon Balls to go, today, on Dragon Ball E!**_

Okro looked out from his hiding place, still suppressed. Caula had destroyed all but one of the other rock formations. Now was his chance. He leapt out while Caula's back was still turned, his hair flashing gold, his eyes green, rage filling him. "Kaaaaameeeee… haaaaameeeee…" Light spilled from his cupped hands as he rose into the air. "THIS IS FOR ALL MY FRIENDS!!! HAAAAAAAAA!!!" He fired the blast as Caula turned to see Okro's attack, and dust formed.

Okro wasn't stupid… far from it. He knew that _that_ would never defeat Caula. He powered down and suppressed again, landing to run away before he lost his smoke screen. Caula roared in rage, and Okro looked down into his bag at the three dragon balls and the Dragon Radar. _Hold on, guys…_

Meanwhile, during a convenient time lapse, Zuchin had been training a new technique, taught to him by King Kai. "Alright, Zuchin, now, let's see how strong you are."

Zuchin nodded, a howling cry of rage erupting from him as a gold aura erupted around him, crackling with electricity. His eyes turned green, his bangs lifted up, turning gold, leaving a single bang over his eyes, and he looked at King Kai with a serious look. "How do you like me now?"

King Kai nodded. "Good, good… a minor improvement, but an improvement nonetheless. Now, power up again."

Zuchin blinked, goggling at the kai. "Wha-what???"

"Use the new technique." He got it now. Right… "Super Kaioken!!!" There was a huge burst of red aura, and Zuchin's power level increased dramatically. "How's that?"

"Good, good… Now, remember, Kaioken is extremely powerful… It's a huge drain on your body! Remember to _never_ go higher than times 2."

Zuchin nodded. "Right. Super Kaioken!!! Times two!!!" Again, Zuchin's power level flared, and King Kai nodded.

"That should be enough to fight Caula! Now, time to learn the other technique… Power down, Zuchin."

Sighing, he nodded, and the aura faded, his hair and eyes returning to normal. "I'm ready… as long as the talking cricket doesn't interfere again…"

It had been a couple weeks now. Everywhere Okro went, Caula was on his tail. Right now, Okro was hiding in a forest. He drew out the Dragon Radar and pressed the button. "A Dragon Ball? Here, of all places?" Sure enough, there was a new dot on the radar. He turned to face it, running as fast as he could manage.

His tail curled up behind him when he got to the place. It was at the edge of the forest. Just as he was about to start looking around, he heard a familiar voice. "I thought you might come looking for this…" Okro looked up to see Caula, holding what appeared to be the 7 star Dragon Ball. He groaned.

"I'm _sooo_ dead…"

Caula grinned. "Glad you realized it. You're a pathetic insect, a disgrace to the saiyajin race!! Now… DIIIIIIEEE!!!!" A ball of energy formed in Caula's free hand, shooting downwards at Okro and exploding. Okro, though, had disappeared. Reappearing behind Caula with gold hair and green eyes, Okro place a roundhouse kick in Caula's neck. Caula remained unfazed. Turning to face Okro, he hurled a ball of energy, sending the young saiyajin to the ground.

Okro's armor had already been mostly destroyed, but now, the last of it had fallen off. Okro growled. _I have to get that Dragon Ball… _Energy began to gather in his hands. "Scatter Shot!!!" He aimed for the ball as best as he could, but in all fairness, Scatter Shot was not made for accuracy. Still, he hit Caula's hand, and that was good enough. Caula was enraged by the Scatter Shot and dropped the ball, a Scatter Shot of his own making flying at Okro.

Quick as a flash, though, Okro was gone, and he had the bag open under the falling Dragon Ball. "Thanks, Caula! We'll be seeing you. Every… last… one of us…" And with that, he shot off into the forest, turned, and suppressed again. After landing and running off, he caught his breath. "Whoo, that was close… 4 balls down, 3 to go…"

Zuchin found himself sitting on the ground, his eyes closed. He tried to clear his mind, to let go, but he was so mad at Caula… King Kai's voice found him, somehow. "Forget about Caula, Zuchin. Okro will wish everyone back and then you can take care of him. Concentrate. Feel the planet beneath you."

Zuchin could feel it… like he was part of it, like it was part of him… like they were part of each other. He could feel the raw energy just below the surface… "Now channel that power, Zuchin… ask for its help."

Zuchin nodded. "Right…" _Will you help me…?_

"Oh, come on, Zuchin, that was pathetic. Even Goku's first try was 10 times better. You need to make it sound like you need it… Be forceful, Zuchin."

He held his eyes tighter shut. _Earth is in danger!!! I need some of your energy!!! Grass… trees… Nature… LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH!!!_

He could feel the energy forming, and he stood, a ball of energy gathering in his hand. His eyes open now, he looked to King Kai for approval. The kai nodded. "Very good. Now, your training is complete… If only Okro would hurry up finding those Dragon Balls…"

_**Wow, that was a close one!!! Will Okro survive his next encounter with Caula, and wish the Z-Fighters back in time? And will Zuchin's new skills prove to be a match for the Legendary Super Saiyajin? 3 Dragon Balls left, next time, on Dragon Ball E!**_


	12. Chapter 12

DBE:

Dragon Ball Eternity

A New Z-Fighter

_**On the last Dragon Ball E, Okro obtained the final Dragon Ball. But, it came at a cost: his own life. Okro somehow managed to pass off the Dragon Balls to Lacy at the last moment. Thinking he'd won, Caula flew off to finish his destruction. It's time for the final fight, today, on Dragon Ball E!!!**_

Lacy stared down at the balls. She'd dumped them out on the side of the road after a while. Finally, she stood. "I wonder how you're supposed to call on the Eternal Dragon… Ummm… I want my wish!!!" The balls just glinted in the sunlight. She sighed, then put on a fake mystic voice. "I summon the Eternal Dragon!!!"

Again, nothing. Lacy frowned, then sat down again. A voice from the shadows spoke softly. "I told Okro not to go looking for those balls…"

Lacy looked up at the speaker. Green skin could be seen. "Can you blame him? With what's going on here lately, can you really blame him??"

Menken stepped out of the shadows, shaking his head. "No… but those balls will only bring evil… and destruction…"

"Would you rather we all died???" Lacy seemed outraged.

"It's the only way."

"Who are you???"

"I'm Menken, the Guardian of the Earth…"

"Some guardian. You won't even lift a FINGER to help save this planet!!!"

Menken looked up at her. "But… there's no… no way…"

"Yes there is. Bring back Zuchin and Okro!!! And everyone else that was killed by this monster!!!"

Menken, looking like he was about to cry, nodded. He mouthed the words "thank you" as he moved closer to the Dragon Balls. "Arise, great Shenron, and grant me my wish!!!"

The sky began to darken, thunder clouds rolling in from nowhere. Lightning began to strike, and the world's weather went out of whack. The balls glowed, then a beam of light, quite obviously dragon shaped, emitted from them. A green dragon appeared in the sky.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?"

Lacy was about to say "Me!!!" when Menken spoke. "I do, great Shenron…"

"You? You were given the power of the Dragon Balls on the condition that they NEVER be used!!!"

"What else am I supposed to do? Just sit here and watch the world get destroyed? I'm supposed to protect Earth, not wait for it to be destroyed!!!"

"Very well… State your wish…"

"I wish for everyone that was killed by Caula to be brought back to life!!!"

"Hmmm… Very well… Your wish is granted… You may have one more wish… And then never summon me again."

"I wish to be strong enough to fight against Caula!!! I'm a guardian, a protector… That means I need to be able to protect the Earth without you, not be some pansy on a floating platform in the sky!!!"

"Your wish is granted… I must return to my slumber. Farewell, Menken…"

Menken turned to Lacy. "Thank you, for showing me my purpose…" Then he cried out, a green aura forming around him, and he shot off into the air.

Zuchin looked at King Kai, studying him. Suddenly, King Kai turned around, looking Zuchin up and down. "Your halo's gone! You're alive!!!"

Zuchin blinked. "I'm… alive??"

"Yes, you silly boy. Go, now, quickly, or Earth is doomed!!!"

Zuchin nodded. "Thanks, King Kai. For everything." He turned towards Snake Way, a glint in his eye. He powered up, reaching Super Saiyajin in a matter of seconds, and shot into the air, escaping the planet's gravity and flying down Snake Way as if he was biking downhill. It wasn't long before he passed King Yemma's place, and began to look around. The path led down , and he followed it. Spirits were emerging from what looked like a rip in space, and Zuchin nosed down and shot straight through.

Zuchin wasn't quite sure what had happened, but he knew he was hanging in the sky over the earth, and that he could sense Caula. But first, he needed to find Okro. It wasn't going to be worth getting into a fight with Caula without backup. Behind him, he saw a wispy figure, and as it exited the rift, it was gone, but he could sense it… It was Okro. He raced after it, following it to where Okro's body had fallen. Okro sat up, shaking his head. "Z-… Zuchin…?"

Zuchin laughed. "Good to see you again. But if you were dead, that means you didn't wish me back…"

Okro shook his head. "Lacy…"

Zuchin threw up his hands in defeat. "Meddling scientist. Oh well, if it wasn't for her… Okro, I think it's time to go kick Caula's ass."

"Y-you can do that now?"

"Yeah, we can, I think."

"Oh. We. Right. We might want some back up, then."

"There's more?"

"Remember my friends, the ones I told you about? They're alive. I can sense them."

Zuchin blinked, then nodded, a flash of aura appearing around him. "Then we'll go see them."

Okro nodded, suddenly transforming to Super Saiyajin as well, and the two shot off into the distance, Okro leading the way.

A large battlefield near East District 439 lay strewn with dead bodies. After a few moments, one of them stirred, sitting upright, his spiky black hair pointing in every direction. Rubbing his head, he said, "Owww… I feel like I just got my ass kicked."

A blue haired girl nearby sat up, then stood, her black jeans and pink shirt tattered and destroyed. "Oh, grow up, Goshin. We died, remember? Someone must have wish us back."

Goshin nodded and stood. "Yeah, I remember now, thanks Jean."

Nearby, another boy stirred. "Goshin? Jean? What… what happened?"

Goshin said, casually, "You died, Gumm."

Gumm sighed, standing and looking away. "I hate being so weak…"

Just then, two boys with golden hair and green eyes landed. Goshin blinked. "Okro? What're you doing here? You brought us back, didn't you? There's nothing we can do, Okro. It's over. The world's going to end one way or another. Who's your friend?"

Zuchin smiled. "I'm Zuchin. And there's one hope… Teamwork." He looked around, an idea forming in his head. "We can beat Caula, but we have to work together. Okay?"

_**The Z-Fighters are alive again, and Zuchin seems to have a plan. Will the Z-Fighters finally defeat Caula? Or will they charge to their final doom? And what about Menken? Will his power stand up to Caula? Or will his lack of experience end in his demise? Find out next time on Dragon Ball E!!!**_


	13. Chapter 13

DBE:

Dragon Ball Eternity

Zuckro's Return

_**Last time, on Dragon Ball E, Menken wished the Z-Fighters back to life, against the will of Shenron, the Eternal Dragon. United once more, the Z-Fighters have set off to defeat Caula, once and for all. But Menken has plans of his own… Find out what they are, today, on Dragon Ball E!!! **_

Menken flew silently, his antennae whipped back by the wind, towards Caula's energy. He was going to help if it killed him. He rushed off into the wind, the others drawing nearer with every moment. He would reach Caula first… barely.

There was a grunt as Caula turned to face Menken. "You puny runts never learn when to quit, do you?!?!" It was then that Zuchin, Okro, Goshin, Jean, and Gumm arrived. Caula stared. "I KILLED YOU!!! I KILLED YOU ALL!!!"

Zuchin grinned. "Obviously not, or we wouldn't be standing here, would we?"

Goshin looked at Gumm. "Go, hide. You're not strong enough for this."

Gumm, looking slightly disappointed, flew off, and Goshin turned to Caula, his hair standing up straight and turning gold, his eyes green. Jean had already gone Super Saiyajin, her hair standing up in back, the ponytail that was usually straight becoming somehow spiky.

The four Super Saiyajins moved over by Menken, and there they stood, a team. Goshin spoke up. "We aren't just any normal kids. We're the defenders of Earth. And nothing, not even death, will stop us!" Goshin cried out, his aura flaring as his power rose to greater heights. This was followed by the same thing from Jean. Zuchin and Okro both cried out, electricity crackling around them as they ascended to the next level.

Menken, green aura flowing around him, rushed Caula, moving faster than anyone else. Goshin called out to Okro. "Fuse with me!"

Zuchin grinned. "We have our own plan, Goshin. You and Jean fight together, okay? Don't leave each others' sides. Promise me."

Goshin blinked in confusion, but nodded. "Alright…"

Jean, however, snorted. "You want me to what???"

Zuchin sighed and shot after Caula, only to get knocked away in the fight with Menken. He then turned to Jean. "I want you to avoid that." Then with that, he and Okro promptly joined Menken's fight.

There was a lot of punching and kicking; Menken hadn't learned any energy attacks. But that was made up for by the mirroring technique Okro and Zuchin used.

Okro pulled his hands to his side. "Kaaaaameeeee…. Haaaaameeeee… HAAAAAA!!!"

Zuchin formed a glowing golden ball at the same time. "SHINING CANNON!!!"

The beams were deflected by Caula's energy shield, but it was promptly broken again by a punch landing in Caula's gut, from Menken. Together, the three beat Caula back, until he grabbed Menken by the head, charged it full of energy, and dropped him with a loud crash.

Zuchin and Okro looked at Goshin and Jean. Together, the two boys said, "Hold him back!"

Okro was shocked by the synchronicity, and nodded. "Okay."

Jean, however, was insulted. "You think WE can do anything? Menken was stronger than all of us combined!"

Zuchin and Okro laughed. "Well, you two combined…"

Jean blinked as she realized what was happening, and then Goshin dragged her to fight Caula, a kick here, a punch there…

Zuchin and Okro had landed a fair distance apart. Both put their arms up and out to the outer side. "Fuuuuuuuu…-" As they vocalized in unison, their breathing matched, and they moved toward each other on tip toes, with their knees bent, their arms circling up over their heads and landing on the inside. "-SION!" Still in unison, both boys brought their arms back to the other side across their chests, the inside leg coming up against the outside knee. As they leaned in towards each other, touching outstretched index fingers, they cried out, "HAAAAA!!!" There was a bright flash of light, and the battle stopped. Even Menken, seriously injured though he was, raised his head to see the golden aura, crackling violently with electricity, that rivaled Caula's own. The body, clothed in poofy white pants, a bluish belt, and a black jacket with purple extensions on the collar and sleeves, was lean and trim. The head was held down a bit as the new fighter rose into the air. Golden hair stood tall and spiked, with no bangs. As he rose his head slightly to look at Caula, he grinned. Two voices sounded as one, the voices of Zuchin and Okro.

"Hehehe… Caula, you fool. Did you really think you'd be able to win? We can beat you with our eyes closed. I'm going to end this!" Zuckro, tail flicking behind him, smirked, and then disappeared.

Goshin and Jean were left staring, and Caula's mind flashed back to his last battle with the fusion warrior.

Jean blinked. "Who… what… are you?"

Zuckro appeared behind Caula, kicking him in the back of the head and sending him flying. "Me? We are the defender of truth, justice… I am the hope of all innocent people. We are Zuckro." And with that, he rushed after Caula and disappeared again.

There was a cry from somewhere, but no one was quite sure where, of, "Shining… Kaaaaameeeeehaaaaameeeee… HAAAAA!!!!!" A golden beam shot down from the sky, striking Caula and pushing him downwards. But as Caula finally stood, he was barely scratched. Caula grinned insanely, rushing up at Zuckro, and Zuckro spun into a roundhouse kick to Caula's head. The kick landed and both parties stayed firmly in place.

Finally, Zuckro leapt back, knowing he had a timer to worry about, and there was a flash of red aura as Zuckro cried out, "Super Kaioken!!! Times 5!!!" And Zuckro's power level skyrocketed. Caula and Zuckro stared each other down, and both of them began to smirk and laugh at the other.

_**Zuckro and Caula seem evenly matched. 5 minutes of Zuckro's fusion clock have already ticked past. Who will come out on top in this mysterious fight? The final showdown begins, next time, on Dragon Ball E!!!**_


	14. Chapter 14

DBE:

Dragon Ball Eternity

Final Showdown

_**On the last episode of Dragon Ball E, our heroes faced off against Caula. Menken, though he tried, was unable to stand up to the awesome force of the Legendary Super Saiyajin. But Zuchin and Okro had a plan up their sleeves. The final battle between Caula and the Z-Fighters ends today, on Dragon Ball E.**_

Zuckro and Caula stared for a moment before Caula formed a ball of energy. "Puny fool!!!" Firing a steady stream of his greenish energy balls, Caula laughed insanely. Zuckro, however, seemed to get through without a scratch. There was a prife moment of silence.

The silence was broken by the cry of, "SCATTER SHINE!!!" This was abruptly followed by a series of red ki blasts being fired at Caula without aim. In the confusion of the attack, Zuckro disappeared from sight.

He appeared above Caula, a well-placed strike to the head knocking the larger Saiyajin from the sky. Appearing below Caula, he began a series of assaults, knocking Caula upwards through the air with each blow, finally appearing above him and slamming him down hard, a ball of reddish energy forming into a beam as Zuckro cried out with two voice, "Shining Kaaaaameeeeehaaaameeeee… HAAAAA!!!!"

There was a moment where the only sound that could be heard was the intense crackle of energy, and then Caula was pushed into the ground, the energy washing over him and creating a crater. When the beam ended, Caula picked himself up slowly. "Why you little…" But this time, the damage wasn't superficial anymore. Caula was cut up pretty badly, and wasn't pleased about it. He rushed up at Zuckro, and there was a fierce exchange of blows that no one could see. When the two reappeared, it was with Zuckro falling from the sky. A barrage of energy blasts hit a moment later, forming a giant crater where there once were trees.

Jean and Goshin watched the beating. Or at least, they tried. There wasn't much to see, just Zuckro go down. There was an exchange of worried glances between the two of them. Jean spoke quietly. "Think they're okay?"

Goshin nodded. "They're stronger than I would've thought possible. If they're not okay, then…" He trailed off, but Jean understood. They would be doomed.

Zuckro rose out of the dust, behind Caula, who had turned to Jean and Goshin with a wicked grin. Caula laughed loudly. "Your friend is finished. Now it's your turn!!!"

Zuckro's dual voice sounded out as he told Caula off. "Uh, uh, uh… Not so fast, big boy. We're not finished yet." The red aura around Zuckro flashed brighter as Zuckro cried out, "Super Kaioken!!! Times Ten!!" And with that, Zuckro rushed Caula with everything he had, a full onslaught of kicks, punches, and Shine Balls hitting Caula at high speeds from every side. As Zuckro formed another ball to finish him off with, there was a blinding flash of light, and Zuchin and Okro hovered there where Zuckro had been, and they looked down at themselves.

"Awww man, we fucked up. We wasted too much time."

Zuchin shook his head. "I don't think we could've expected that. The Super Kaioken must have reduced our time."

Caula grinned, forming a large energy ball. "Time to die…."

Jean and Goshin saw the two defuse and rushed in to help. There was a cry from Jean of, "Breaker Cannon!!!" and Caula was sent reeling back. Goshin appeared above Caula, sending him to the ground. Each of them took a side, forming a square.

Goshin and Okro cupped their hands at their sides, simultaneously calling out, "Kaaaaameeeee…. Haaaaameeeee…"

Jean brought her hands in front of her, cupped, gathering a large ball of energy. "Breaker…"

But Zuchin, instead of forming a Shining Sphere to join the fight, put his hands above his head. _We need your help!!! Grass, trees, Mother Nature, give me some of your energy!!!_ A large bluish ball began to form above his head as energy began to coalesce from everywhere. The others looked at him as if for explanation.

"No regular assault will be enough. We have to give him everything we've got!!!" Zuchin waited for almost a full ten minutes, letting the energy gather. Caula was starting to stand up.

The others had continued to charge their attacks, as well, but Okro spotted Caula standing up. "It's now or never, Zuch, are you ready?"

Zuchin nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be. SPIRIT BOMB!!!" And with that, he directed the attack at Caula, the huge ball heading towards Caula as he flew up to them.

Jean released a brilliant beam of energy. "CANNON!!!"

Okro and Goshin, simultaneously, cried, "HAAAAA!!!!" as they pushed forward brilliant blue beams of energy, the signature Kamehameha Wave.

There was a brilliant flash of light to follow, as the waves of energy met, and Caula's energy signature abruptly disappeared. Zuchin smiled at the others. "Thanks guys. I couldn't have done it without each and every one of you." Then he shot down, picked Menken up, and shot into the sky towards the Lookout.

Menken, in a daze, asked, "How did I do…?"

Zuchin laughed. "You did great, Menken. Remind me to teach you to use that power."

He stopped at Korin's Tower to get Menken a Senzu bean, then escorted him back to the Lookout. He smiled as he said goodbye.

"You know how to keep in touch, Menken, so if you ever need me, just tell me. I need to go train. I have a feeling that somehow, I'm going to need it."

Okro and Goshin found Gumm, grabbed him, and flew off to East District 439, powering down to their normal forms. There, Goshin's mom, Leanne, started cooking dinner for the boys.

Jean went hope to West City, where her family lived. Capsule Corp was being rebuilt, but her family had another place to stay anyways. Slipping into the house, her father, Jox, pulled her close and whispered, "We thought we lost you…" Jean smiled slightly. "I missed you too, Daddy."

_**Caula has finally been defeated. The Z-Fighters return to their respective lives, waiting to be called upon again. Zuchin, ever vigilant, is aware that the newfound peace won't last long. But for now, at least, there is peace. The World Martial Arts Tournament begins, next time, on Dragon Ball E!!!**_


End file.
